As a Layer 2 control protocol in broadband multi-service architecture, ANCP (Access Node Control Protocol, access node control protocol) aims to provide, at an access layer and a convergence layer, a set of general operation control planes related to QoS (Quality of Service, quality of service), a service, and a user. Because ANCP is extended based on GSMP (General Switch Management Protocol, general switch management protocol), a management domain is divided based on partitions, and an object joining the management domain is still limited to a physical port. With the development of broadband services, objects in the management domain need to be further subdivided, so as to satisfy a requirement for subdivision management of a user service in actual application of an existing network.
In a current protocol related to ANCP, only the physical port is supported as an object managed by a partition, while one physical port can belong to only one partition. With the subdivision of the broadband services and the popularization of PON (Passive Optical Network, passive optical network) access, ANCP, as a mechanism for an NAS (Network Access Server, network access server) to control an AN (Access Node, access node) access service, has too coarse granularity of physical port-based management, and is greatly limited in application.